Un choc deroutant ou Amour et diversité
by hana05
Summary: Naruto marche tranquillement dans la rue quand quelqu'un le percute. Mais qui est-ce donc? Une histoire imprévisible va alors s'en suivre...


Par un beau jour d'été, sous une chaleur accablante, notre cher Naruto marchait torse-nu, tranquillement dans Konoha. Il s'arrêta pour contempler les « statues » des précédents Hokage, surtout le 4ème, son père; quand soudain, il se sentit tomber (Sasuke l'a percuté) et découvrit avec stupeur que son visage, surtout ses lèvres, étaient en contact avec celles du beau brun ténébreux/petit brun taciturne (suivant les envies). Un flash-back s'offrit alors malgré lui : il se souvint de son premier baiser, il y a 5 ans, lors du premier rassemblement d'aspirants-ninjas.

Malgré son plaisir profond et son désir d'aller plus loin (merci Caroline), il le repoussa avec force. Sasuke, confus, lança:

Baka! Tu peux pas regarder où tu vas!

J'étais arrêté et tu m'as foncé dessus!

Baka!

Baka!

Dobe!

Dobe!

Et qu'est ce que tu faisais arrêté là?!

Je regardait mon père, qui lui, est mort pour le village!

Sans n'avoir rien vu venir, Naruto se retrouva avec les mains puissantes de Sasuke enserrées autour de son cou. L'air n'arrivant plus à son cerveau, Naruto s'effondra, inconscient.

Ce dernier se réveilla dans un endroit inconnu, dans ce qu'il croyait être un lit, une main qu'il semblait connaître posée sur son front. Il battit des paupières avant d'essayer de se relever; mais retomba lourdement sur les couvertures moelleuses. Il entendit alors une voix rauque lui disant de se tenir tranquille. Notre ninja à la gueule d'ange reconnu enfin Sasuke, un air inquiet sur le visage. Il retint une exclamation lorsque Sasuke rapprocha dangereusement son visage du sien. Ses lèvres étaient irrésistiblement attirées par celles de l'homme aux Sharingans. Sasuke s'excusa alors pour ce qu'il avait fait et Naruto lui répondit : « Nan, c'est moi, jamais j'aurais dû dire ça. Et en plus, je le pensais pas, tu sais, c'est pas grave de ne pas avoir de père qui a donné sa vie pour le village, moi, je serais toujours là pour toi, enfin, je veux dire en tant qu'ami, tu vois, pas en tant que... »

Naruto n'eût pas le temps de finir sa tirade car Sasuke avait pris ses lèvres d'assaut et les avait léchées. Notre jeune shinobi brun descendit ses lèvres sur son cou, puis sa clavicule, l'embrassant langoureusement. Il descendit lentement ses lèvres sur le torse déjà nu et suant de Naruto, léchant le bout de ses tétons qui se « pointèrent » au passage de sa langue et laissant échapper un gémissement de la part de Naruto. Sasuke se releva et s'assit à califourchon sur le pantalon orange de Naruto moulé à l'entrejambe, et par conséquent sur Naruto (qui était légèrement excité) lui-même et lui dit :

« Désolé, tu comprends, mon taux d'hormone est... » cette fois, ce fut à Naruto de le couper dans son élan en lui agrippant les fesses et à le faire « s'agiter » de l'avant vers l'arrière sur lui. Sasuke, sans se poser de question, s'allongea à moitié sur Naruto et lui murmura des mots doux (surtout coquins) à l'oreille; ce qui ne calma pas l'ardeur de Naruto. Ce dernier précipita alors ses lèvres sur celles de Naruto et leurs langues entamèrent une danse folle. Naruto, en continuant à embrasser Sasuke, enleva le T-shirt bleu nuit du jeune Uchiwa, frôlant sa peau de part en part.

Sasuke « poussa alors sur ses propres jambes » pour se relever et enlever la ceinture du pantalon orange encore plus distandu (toujours au niveau de l'entrejambe), le détacha, y rentra sa main et Naruto laissa échapper un nouveau gémissement de plaisir puis, caressant l'intérieur de ses cuisses jusqu'au genoux, Sasuke enleva le pantalon de Naruto. Le ninja blond fit de même, mais n'hésita pas à enlever le caleçon blanc neige de Sasuke. Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi, Sasuke sur Naruto, nus, gémissants de plaisir à l'approche du moment intense; mais Sasuke laissa alors tomber son masque émotif et sa fierté de Uchiwa et dit à Naruto :

« Je crois que je ne suis pas près, et... j'ai peur d'avoir mal ».

Naruto lui répondit alors :

« Quand on aime, on peut tout faire, et... je t'aime ».

Cette déclaration déclencha un rictus nerveux sur le visage de Sasuke, qui lui déclara:

« En fait, moi aussi, enfin... je crois, depuis longtemps.

Je veux te l 'entendre dire

Nan

Si, parce que sinon tu seras en-dessous

(Sasuke pris peur et déclara) Bon, ok... je t'aime

Ok

Après ces mots, Sasuke retira le caleçon de Naruto sans manquer d'embrasser langoureusement ses parties génitales. Il fit descendre le caleçon le long de ses jambes musclées en léchant chaque parcelle de peau de Naruto. Le Sharingan commença à retourner Naruto mais ce dernier l'arrêta dans son mouvement et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Ce seul regard suffit à Sasuke pour comprendre; il se mit à « quatre pattes » et s'abaissa pour atteindre le membre gonflé de désir du blondinet; qui, les mains posées sur la tête de Sasuke, laissa échapper son plaisir intense.

Quelques minutes après, Sasuke prétendit qu'il avait fait un « gros travail » et Naruto accepta alors d'être « en-dessous ». Mais, malheureusement pour eux, la sonnette retentit, laissant entendre Sakura appelant Sasuke. Quelques secondes après, sans que Naruto et Sasuke n'aient eût le temps de réfléchir, Sakura déboula dans la pièce, les surprenant.

Naruto se releva, sans rien dire, s'habilla et laissa une Sakura traumatisée sur le pas de la porte et un Sasuke plutôt à l'aise malgré la situation. Ce dernier remettait lentement ses vêtements, sans signe de gène ni de pudeur. Il s'approcha de Sakura qui lui lança : « Comment as-tu pu faire ça? ». Sans dire aucun mot, il l'embrassa brutalement, agrippa ses fesses, les tripota rapidement et releva les jambes de la rose autour de sa taille. Elle répondit à son baiser et resserra ses jambes fortement. Il la plaqua violemment contre le mur, ainsi que ses bras, lui faisant pointer des seins. Après quelques secondes, elle se libéra de son emprise et lui enleva son T-shirt (ça fait beaucoup dans la journée) sans manquer de constater qu'elle sentait un « objet » dur sous son pantalon. Il la balança sur le lit fraîchement défait et la déshabilla, déchirant ses vêtements par la seule force d'une main. Sasuke se releva et debout, à côté du lit, il enleva son pantalon (et son caleçon), comblant ainsi Sakura et son fantasme le plus cher. Adoptant les connaissances qu'il avait acquises dans la bibliothèque de son père; il s'allongea sur Sakura, lui relevant les jambes. Après maintes jouissances, elle déclara en se rhabillant (elle utilisait des vêtements de Sasuke) : « C'était bien mais j'aime Naruto, mais au moins, ça m'aura entraîné! » puis, elle s'en alla. Sasuke, affalé sur le lit, la couverture blanche recouvrant uniquement ses parties intimes, haussa les épaules et s'endormit.


End file.
